


All I want for Christmas is you.

by fitzecker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Week, Stucky secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2015. It's been one year since the Soldier escaped from Hydra, but despite what he's been through, despite what he has done, he can still be happy. And what's more good than to spend the most beautiful time of the year with his Captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you.

Snow was falling from the dark sky, finding its place on the windowsill where a boy was observing the city from that tiny apartment.  
He had an intent expression but also thoughtful. His metal fingers were slipping on the cold snow, without feeling any thrill or those little snowflakes.  
In the distance he heard the sound of a motorcycle, painting a little smile on his face right after he saw a red, white and blue shield appearing from the corner of one of the streets.  
He moved from the window, turning toward the door and waiting for the sound of the key that enters the lock.  
Those few seconds lasted an eternity, perhaps because it’s been days since the last time he saw his Captain.  
Suddenly the door switched open and a tall and blonde man appeared, laying down a bag and his shield, then looking up to the man who was waiting for him.

“Bucky!” the blonde exclaimed, closing the door. Looking toward his Bucky, but something was trying to catch his attention.  
The lights of the apartment were off, but something else was lighting the room they were in. Red and yellow lights lighted every corner of the room, especially a big tree with every sort of decorations, from the classical Christmas’ balls to some domestic objects – they used to do that when they were kids. This little detail made him happy because that meant Bucky remembered their past.

“So… what d’you think about this? Do you like it? Or do you want me to remove everything? I can do it immediately…” said Bucky, hoping the man would have liked that Christmas atmosphere, but feeling a bit intimidated from his silence.

“No, don’t remove anything. I really, really like it.” Steve answered truly, getting closer to the man while still looking around himself with a smile and then stopping in front of the brunette which was staring at him in a strange way – a way that Steve suddenly noticed.

“D’you do all by yourself? I’ve always been such a disaster with decorations…” said the blonde, thinking about the good old days and smiling to himself.

“Yeah, I know, I always had to help you, especially with the tree… you were so small…” Bucky added almost in a whisper, showing a little smirk – the first after a long time.  
Steve whirled toward him with a surprised expression and a light behind in his eyes. Bucky was starting to remember even the littlest details and that made him really happy, so happy he could have cry.  
Silence fell in the room. Bucky was wondering if there was something wrong, not understanding what Steve was thinking or why he was smiling, but that made him think about one thing.

“I missed you…” he whispered lowering his gaze just to not look at the blonde, biting his bottom lip with the fear of saying something wrong but, after those words, Steve got closer and placed his arms around his shoulders, holding him in a warm and tight hug, closing his eyes just to rest his chin on his shoulder.

“I missed you too, Buck…” Steve murmured in his ear, not knowing Bucky felt a shiver on his back caused from the blonde’s voice. He hid his face in Steve’s neck – he’s always wanted to do that – and suddenly felt his smell.  
Steve went on a mission for five days, but living Bucky alone has been the hardest decision in his life. Though he seemed to be fine, but while they were hugging Steve decided that he would have never left him alone again.  
Bucky was now his priority and he had to put Captain America in second place.

Once again he was overthinking, not noticing that Bucky was silently sobbing against his skin, letting him feel his warm tears falling down his neck.  
Steve lifted his face and cupped his cheeks with his hands, looking in his icy eyes with a worried expression.

“I-I wanted to give you a gift, but… I didn’t know w-what…” he whispered, lowering his head and trying to calm himself.  
Since he left Hydra, he became emotionally instable. That wasn’t the first time Steve saw him cry for an idiocy – as Bucky called it –, but for Steve that wasn’t an idiocy. Bucky felt powerless, abused, weak and that was the reason why every inconsciousness destroyed him.

“Buck, listen to me… I don’t want any present. I don’t want any useless object. All I want is you and since you’re here with me, in my arms and under my own roof, I don’t need anything else. Because you’re all I’ve always wanted, you’re all I’ve always needed… Because I am yours and you are mine, **‘til the end of the line.** ” Steve murmured, looking in his eyes and wiping his last tears. He has never been so sincere with someone.  
Bucky looked at him in silent, speechless. He wasn’t used to all of that, he couldn’t even accept the fact that Steve didn’t hate him, but knowing that what he felt was more than friendship was too much. Not because he didn’t feel the same – for what he remembered, he’s always felt strange around his “best friend” – but because he didn’t get how a pure man could care like that about an assassin.  
Steve unconsciously distracted him from his thoughts, letting their noses slightly touch.

“This already happened, remember? Before the war, before the serum, before they divided us…” Steve whispered to few inches from his mouth, feeling the desire of tasting once again his lips just like his first kiss ever – their first kiss.

“I… I don’t remember… sorry…” the brunette murmured, trying really hard to remember that moment, but feeling a void inside his head, one of many. He lowered his gaze to look down at his friend’s lips, trying to figure their taste and heat, fully failing.  
The space between their lips reduced, making them touch in a softly and non-forced way. They both closed their eyes, getting carried away by that moment and hoping time would have stopped, leaving them like that forever, together.  
For the first time after a long time, Bucky felt loved and didn’t doubt about what Steve showed him or said to him, not anymore.  
But Steve wavered between happiness and sadness, frightened by the idea that someone would have divide them again. He wouldn’t allowed it, not again. He would have act, he would have protect him. He would have protect those lovely blue eyes, he would have protect the smile he really missed, he would have protect his beloved friend. After all, he had a debt to redeem, since Bucky always took care of him. Now it was his turn.  
Steve woke up from all those thoughts when Bucky broke the kiss, lowering his sight with a little smile. He was blushing, but he didn’t cared about it.

“What?” Steve asked, smiling because he thought Bucky felt embarrassed, – he found him damn cute.

“Look up…” he whispered, looking at Steve with a grin. In that moment Steve saw a light in his eyes that he haven’t seen in such a long time, but he followed his hint, looking up and seeing something above their heads.  
Steve sighed and looked down to Bucky with a look of surrender, seeing his friend – no, boyfriend – laughing.

“Well done, Buck. Mistletoe? Was that necessary or was that an excuse?” asked the blonde, taking a step back and crossing his arms.

“An excuse? No, no… This is not even the only room I put it in!” exclaimed happily, still laughing a little bit.

“This doesn’t fix anything, you know it, right?” said Steve laughing and reaching his hands to caress Bucky’s shoulders, not paying attention to his cold metal arm and getting his hands down to Bucky’s, gently holding them. He never did that before, to anyone, but perhaps he could get used to it, despite his role in the world.  
Bucky was silently looking at him, not thinking about anything, simply observing his lover’s eyes. He totally remembered how that look always made him feel.  
Lucky, calm, loved.  
He loved those blue eyes and he owned them for how they were saving him.  
Suddenly they both looked toward the window, hearing bursts and seeing lights in the sky.  
At first Bucky got closer to Steve, almost hiding behind his arms while thinking about the war and what he’s been forced to do, but then he saw the colors of the fireworks and calmed down, while Steve looked at them with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Buck.” He whispered, looking down to the man he was holding in his arms and smiling so big Bucky’s heart felt like melting.

“Merry Christmas, Stevie…” Bucky said, knowing that it would have been the best Christmas ever. After all, every Christmas with Steve was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
